Посланник
by Nuage1980
Summary: Фик ко дню Св.Валентина. Пейринг: Горацио Кейн ОС. Жанр: всего понемногу


**Посланник**

_**От а**__**втора: Этот фик уже был опубликован на сайте, под псевдонимом **__**Rainbow**_

_Дисклаймер- права на персонажей сериала CSI:Майами принадлежат законным правообладателям. Вси прочие персонажи созданы автором.   
Жанр: всего понемногу  
Сериал: CSI Miami  
Пейринг: Горацио Кейн/ОС  
Возрастные ограничения: от 15 и старше_

Горацио Кейн остановил хаммер у обочины и вышел из кондиционированной прохлады салона. Солнце палило нещадно, мужчина надел очки и привычным взглядом окинул место преступления: тротуар и часть дороги перед небольшим кафе оцеплено желтой лентой, через открытую дверь видно, как Эрик Делко делает снимки; Фрэнк Трип записывает показания пострадавшего, мужчины лет пятидесяти, очевидно, владельца кафе. Мужчина со скорбным видом сидел в машине скорой помощи, приложив к голове пакет со льдом. Горацио направился к ним.  
- Фрэнк, - поприветствовал он детектива и слегка наклонил голову, приготовившись слушать.  
- Горацио! – с облегчением сказал Фрэнк, плохо скрывая радость от того, что ему не придется и дальше возиться одному. – Спасибо, сэр, вы нам очень помогли, - на лице детектива появилась дежурная резиновая улыбка.   
Они отошли в сторону, спрятавшись от солнца под полосатым маркизом кафе.  
- Итак, - Горацио снял очки, взял их одной рукой, а другую положил на пояс.  
Лейтенант был почти уверен, что услышит о том, что это нападение стало продолжением серии ограблений, которые начались полтора месяца назад. Преступники работали по схеме – 2 ограбления в каждом районе. Сначала думали, что это лишь совпадение, но теперь можно было с уверенностью говорить о серии. Почувствовав безнаказанность, грабители стали более дерзкими. А то, что они до сих пор оставались неуловимыми, наполняло лейтенанта глухим раздражением. Это было словно личное оскорбление.  
Фрэнк в нескольких фразах изложил предварительную картину произошедшего: двое в масках ворвались после закрытия, когда официанты уже ушли домой, напав на хозяина, они забрали дневную выручку и спокойно удалились. Это полностью подтвердило догадку Кейна.

- Камеры слежения? – спросил лейтенант, пристально оглядывая территорию перед кафе.

- Никаких камер, - сокрушенно вздохнул Фрэнк. - Этот район считается довольно спокойным. Теперь, наверное, лучше сказать _считался_, - он криво ухмыльнулся.  
- Что ж, думаю, хозяин горько сожалеет о том, что решил сэкономить на собственной безопасности, – невесело заметил лейтенант.  
- Пожалуй, - согласился детектив, отерев платком пот со лба. – Что теперь?  
- Зная их схему, думаю, будет еще одно ограбление в этом районе. Для начала, предупредим владельцев подобных заведений в радиусе 10 кварталов, а заодно узнаем, может, кто-то что-то видел.  
- Как скажешь, - вздохнул Фрэнк и шагнул под обжигающие лучи солнца Майями. 

Хаммер медленно ехал вдоль набережной.   
- Эйч, смотри-ка! Такого я еще не видел!   
Горацио посмотрел туда, куда указывал детектив и плавно затормозил. Они вышли и направились к кафе. Приблизившись, лейтенант смог получше разглядеть то, что так удивило Фрэнка: все посетители были с домашними питомцами. И если собаки и пара морских свинок, которых заметил лейтенант, были вполне обыденным зрелищем, то игуана, сидевшая на плече у мужчины в углу, была выглядела весьма необычно.  
- Здравствуйте! Я могу вам помочь?  
Горацио обернулся и взглянул на миловидную девушку.  
- Да, пожалуй. – он снял очки. – Меня зовут Горацио Кейн, а это детектив Трипп, полиция Майями. Мы бы хотели поговорить с владельцем кафе.  
- Что-то случилось? – девушка встревожено переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
- Эммм… Мисс, я думаю, нам лучше обсудить это с владельцем, - Горацио слегка улыбнулся, желая смягчить сказанное.  
- Ну хорошо, - сдалась девушка. – Эйприл сейчас в своем офисе, я вас провожу.  
- Буду признателен, - Горацио слегка наклонил голову.  
Они вошли внутрь кафе, почти пустого в этот час. Почти все посетители сидели на открытой веранде, что, очевидно, весьма нравилось их питомцам.  
- Эйприл? Так владелец – женщина? – уголком рта спросил Фрэнк, стараясь, чтобы девушка-официантка не расслышала его слов.  
- Полагаю, что да, – усмехнулся Горацио.

- Эйприл, эти джентльмены хотят переговорить с тобой, - девушка пропустила мужчин в кабинет, закрыла дверь и вышла.  
Эйприл Льюис оторвалась от компьютера и посмотрела на вошедших мужчин.  
- Джентльмены, прошу вас, - она сделала приглашающий жест.  
Девушка встала и вышла из-за стола. Горацио окинул ее взглядом. Эйприл Льюис оказалась невысокой и стройной. Русые волосы коротко пострижены, что придавало ее облику решительность, но при этом не умаляло женственности. Мягкий овал лица, аккуратный носик, упрямый подбородок, выдававший волевой характер. Большие серые глаза и чувственный рот довершали образ. На девушке был легкий белый топ, светло-зеленые бриджи и шлепки-вьетнамки. Из украшений только сережки-гвоздики и браслет на левой лодыжке. Лейтенанту было приятно смотреть на девушку. Все в ней было гармонично и естественно. Удивительно, как ей подходит ее имя, мелькнуло у лейтенанта.  
– Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
Золотистый ретривер, дремавший рядом со столом, сел, зевнул и изучающее посмотрел на гостей.  
- Красивый пес, - похвалил Фрэнк.  
- Спасибо, - улыбнулась девушка, не отрывая настороженного взгляда от высокого рыжеволосого мужчины в светлом костюме.  
Каким-то шестым чувством она поняла, что здесь главный именно он. Мужчина приблизился неторопливой походкой, однако в том, как он держался не было ни капли вальяжности, скорее от него веяло решимостью.  
- Мэм, меня зовут Горацио Кейн, - представился лейтенант. - Я расследую ограбление кафе, расположенного в четырех кварталах от вашего, - голубые глаза внимательно и доброжелательно смотрели на девушку. – Скажите, вам об этом что-то известно?   
- Нет, - девушка прикусила губу и опустилась на кушетку.  
Она явно была расстроена этим известием. Пес, словно почувствовав настроение хозяйки, подошел к ней и ткнулся носом в ее руку. Он сел рядом, как бы огораживая ее от переживаний, причиной которых стало появление этих мужчин, и с укором посмотрел на Горацио.   
- Кто-нибудь пострадал? – спросила Эйприл.  
- Почему вы так решили? – поинтересовался Фрэнк.  
- Просто когда происходят ограбления, полиция обычно не ходит по округе.  
- Вы очень проницательны, - Горацио улыбнулся, отдавая должное догадливости девушки. – Грабители напали после закрытия и ранили владельца.  
- Понятно, - она немного помолчала, осмысливая услышанное. - Так что вы хотели от меня?  
- У нас есть основания полагать, что преступники совершат еще одно ограбление в этом районе, - признался детектив.  
- Вы серьезно?! – девушка резко встала.

Было очевидно, что это известие не на шутку ее встревожило.  
- К сожалению, - признал Горацио. – Мы делаем все возможное, но я должен вас предупредить и просить быть осмотрительней, хорошо?   
- Да, осмотрительность в наше время еще никому не повредила, - подтвердил Трипп.  
- Я учту, спасибо за предупреждение, - Эйприл быстро взяла себя в руки. - Детектив, - девушка вежливо кивнула детективу. – Лейтенант, - она протянула руку для пожатия.  
Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, увидев это, но поспешил скрыть ухмылку сделав вид, что закашлялся.  
- Мисс Льюис, - Горацио пожал протянутую руку.   
Ладошка девушки показалась ему неожиданно маленькой и хрупкой, но пожатие было крепким и уверенным.  
- Было приятно познакомиться, - сказал лейтенант. – И еще, мисс Льюис, - Горацио взглянул в серые настороженные глаза девушки. - В случае ограбления, не сопротивляйтесь. Это не стоит того, чтобы рисковать жизнью. Хотя, - улыбнувшись добавил Горацио, - думаю, что с такой охраной вам ничего не грозит.  
Пес гавкнул, словно подтверждая справедливость этих слов. Эйприл с улыбкой посмотрела на собаку и отступила на шаг.  
- Всего хорошего, - попрощалась девушка. – Надеюсь, вы их поймаете.  
Мужчины вышли из кабинета.  
- Что теперь? – спросил Фрэнк, когда они шли через кафе на улицу.   
- У нас осталось еще три кафе. – сказал Горацио, на ходу надевая очки.

Эйприл окинула взглядом кафе, погасила свет и направилась к выходу. Когда до него оставалось всего несколько шагов, на пороге появился мужчина в маске. Он быстро толкнул стеклянную дверь и зашел внутрь, следом за ним появился еще один. В руке одного из вошедших был пистолет, его ствол тускло отсвечивал в свете уличных фонарей, проникавшем сквози широкие витринные окна. Девушка попятилась, не сводя взгляда с направленного на нее дула.  
- Без глупостей, - предупредил тот, у которого был пистолет.  
Его напарник остался у двери.  
- Что вам нужно? – сглотнув, спросила Эйприл.  
Она уперлась спиной в кассовую стойку. Дальше отступать было некуда.  
- А как ты думаешь? - мужчина приблизился к ней вплотную и провел пистолетом по ее щеке. Девушка зажмурилась, по ее телу прошла дрожь. Мужчина рассмеялся, довольный произведенным впечатлением.  
- Давай быстрее! – прошипел его напарник, быстро оглянувшись.  
- Знаю, - откликнулся тот, что с пистолетом. – Деньги, дорогуша, - потребовал он.  
- Хорошо, - девушка двинулась за стойку.  
Мужчина неотступно следовал за ней, следя, чтобы она не нажала кнопку сигнализации. Эйприл достала инкассационный мешок с дневной выручкой и передала его грабителю. Как и советовал лейтенант Кейн, она не стала геройствовать.  
- Вот и умница, - ухмыльнулся грабитель, а потом размахнулся и ударил девушку рукояткой пистолета по голове. – Прости, дорогуша, - он перешагнул через обмякшее тело девушки и пошел к выходу.

Эйприл очнулась и медленно села, борясь с приступом тошноты. Перед глазами все плыло, она дотронулась до виска и с недоумением посмотрела на свои окровавленные пальцы. Постепенно ее сознание прояснилось, она вспомнила, что произошло. Посмотрев на часы, она поняла, что была без сознания около часа. Шатаясь, она встала на ноги, стараясь делать как можно меньше движений, каждое из которых отдавалась резкой болью в голове. Она посмотрела через витрину на свой пикап, припаркованный у входа. Валентин сидел на переднем сидении и терпеливо ждал ее. Она пожалела, что закрыла его в машине. Возможно, увидев в зале собаку, грабители бы не решились напасть.  
- Подожди, мой хороший, я сейчас, - со стоном пробормотала Эйприл, обращаясь к собаке.  
Держась за стену, девушка прошла на кухню и склонилась над раковиной. Она смыла с рук кровь и положила мокрую прохладную ладонь себе на лоб, пытаясь унять головокружение. В этот момент она почувствовала, что у нее за спиной кто-то есть. В первую секунду она решила, что это вернулись грабители. Но потом, каким-то чутьем она поняла: тот, кто так неслышно оказался в комнате намного опасней. Ладони мгновенно стали липкими, по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.  
- Берите что вам нужно, и уходите, - глухо произнесла она, не оборачиваясь.  
- Именно так я и поступлю.  
В следующий момент на шее девушки сомкнулись руки убийцы. Она инстинктивно вцепилась в его запястья, пытаясь освободиться, глотнуть воздуха. Но убийца был намного сильнее, он неумолимо, расчетливо сжимал шею Эйприл. Темнота начала стремительно надвигаться на нее, но прежде чем потерять сознание, она успела заметить, как мелькнувшая золотистая тень с рыком набросилась на ее убийцу.

- Фрэнк, что произошло? – Горацио снял очки и окинул взглядом зал кафе, в котором он был всего несколько дней назад.  
- Нападение. Одна из официанток, - Фрэнк кивнул на бледную, испуганную девушку, сидевшую на кушетке обхватив себя руками, - нашла хозяйку утром. Эйприл Льюис в критическом состоянии, ее оперируют. Похоже, наши грабители решили стали убийцами.  
- Не уверен, - негромко сказал Горацио, внимательно приглядываясь к пятнам крови на полу и стойке.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивленно спросил Трип.  
- Где ее нашли? – осведомился Горацио.  
- На кухне, там еще нашли ее раненого пса.  
- Я думаю, - Горацио сделал небольшую паузу, следуя взглядом за кровавым следом на стене, - я думаю, что, возможно, на девушку было совершено два нападения.  
- Два? – Фрэнк скептически посмотрел на Горацио, который, прищурившись, следовал за следами крови. – Зачем им было дважды нападать на нее?  
- Это мы и должны выяснить.

- Итак, что нам известно? – Горацио стоял во главе стола, за которым собралась команда, готовая предоставить предварительные отчеты.  
- Судя расположению пятен крови и тому, насколько она свернулась, можно говорить о том, когда было совершено нападение, - начал Райан Вульф. – Предположительное время нападения около двух часов ночи.  
- Что с кровью на кухне?  
- Она принадлежит жертве, собаке и неизвестному мужчине, - сообщила Келли, заглянув в распечатку лаборатории ДНК.  
- Хорошо, а следы крови в зале и кухни сопоставимы по времени?  
- Да, лужа в зале, как я уже сказал, привязана к двум ночи, а те, что в кухне – примерно к трем – половине четвертого, - ответил Райан.  
- Что еще?  
- Кровь в зале говорит о том, что девушка после удара пролежала там некоторое время. – Райан показал снимок. – Затем она прошла на кухню, - Райан продемонстрировал фото стены с кровавыми следами.  
- И тут на нее снова напали, - заключил Горацио.  
- Зачем? – поразился Райан. – Они забрали деньги и не дали бедняжке возможности сразу позвонить в полицию. Зачем было возвращаться и убивать ее?  
- Возможно, в этот раз нападавшим был совсем другой? – предположил Горацио.  
- Возможно, но в любом случае он не остался безнаказанным. Пес выбрался из машины, - Эрик показал снимки поцарапанной и погрызаной двери пикапа. - Защищая хозяйку, он здорово потрепал того, кто пытался задушить Эйприл, - высказал Эрик.  
- Где сейчас собака?  
- В ветеринарной клинике. Ему тоже досталось от нападавшего, - в голосе Эрика прозвучал гнев.  
- Эта собака – улика. Эрик?  
- Понял, - сказал молодой человек, поднимаясь. – Я - в ветклинику.   
Когда Эрик ушел, Горацио посмотрел на Келли и Райна.  
- У нас два дела – ограбление и покушение на убийство. Райан, ты займешься первым. Очевидно, что это – продолжение серии. Келли, ты и Эрик расследуете второе. Мы должны узнать, кто и почему хотел убить Эйприл Льюис. И, еще одно, убийца уверен, что закончил то, зачем он пришел туда, иначе бы он не ушел. Поэтому, - Горацио выразительно посмотрел на Райана, - пресса не должна знать о том, что мисс Льюис выжила.

Эйприл Льюис открыла глаза. Яркий солнечный свет, заливавший палату, заставил девушку зажмуриться. Она попыталась повернуть голову, но острая боль обожгла горло, словно она глотнула расплавленного свинца. Девушка застонала и прикрыла глаза. Послышался звук открываемой двери, и в палату вошла медсестра.  
- Вы очнулись! Как вы себя чувствуете? – участливо спросила она.   
Эйприл хотела ответить, но голос ее не слушался.  
- Ничего-ничего, - успокоила ее сестра, увидев панику, промелькнувшую в глазах пациентки. – У вас были повреждены голосовые связки, но наши хирурги сделали все, что нужно. У вас все будет в порядке, только нужно время, - девушка в белом халате одобряюще улыбнулась.  
Эйприл расслабилась.  
- Знаете, полиция хотела бы с вами поговорить. Им необходимо узнать некоторые подробности. Вы готовы к этому?  
Девушка утвердительно кивнула. 

Горацио нерешительно постоял перед дверью в палату, глядя на девушку через стекло. Она была бледной, исхудавшей. Руки с подсоединенными капельницами безвольно лежали поверх одеяла, на шею была наложена повязка, но синева, оставленная руками убийцы, расползалась на лицо и ниже. Даже отсюда было видно, что девушка подавлена. Сейчас она совсем не напоминала ту полную жизни и энергии особу, которую Горацио встретил всего неделю назад. Горацио тяжело вздохнул, и толкнул дверь.  
- Привет, - он зашел в палату и остановился перед девушкой, глядя на нее с сочувствием и искренней симпатией. – Как вы себя чувствуете?   
Эйприл неопределенно пожала плечами.   
- Понимаю, - произнес Горацио. – Понимаю. Мы ищем того, кто сделал это с вами, но нам нужна ваша помощь. Хорошо?  
Вместо ответа девушка взяла планшет и ручку, давая понять, что готова к разговору. 

Через полчаса они закончили. Картина несколько прояснилась, но вот мотивы второго нападения были по-прежнему непонятны. Очевидно, что это было не ограбление и не сексуальное насилие. Судя по тому, что удалось узнать, врагов у Эйприл Льюис также не было. Но что же тогда?!  
- Спасибо, мы обязательно разберемся в этом, - Горацио поднялся. – Мы найдем тех, кто это сделал, обещаю, - мужчина еще раз с теплотой посмотрел на девушку, устало откинувшуюся на подушках. – Поправляйтесь, - он улыбнулся и направился к выходу.  
- Лейтенант, - тихий, сиплый голос заставил его обернуться. – Валентин…  
Очевидно, что эти слова дались девушке с большим трудом. Она с надеждой и страхом смотрела на Горацио, желая услышать, что с ее собакой все хорошо и в то же время страшась того, больше никогда ее не увидит.  
- Не волнуйтесь, с ним все в порядке. Как только вас выпишут, вы сможете его увидеть.  
Эйприл кивнула, и закрыла глаза. Из под сомкнутых век потекли слезы. Горацио почувствовал себя неуютно и поспешно вышел из палаты. 

Горацио сидел у себя в кабинете и изучал отчеты. По делу Эйприл Льюис не было никаких зацепок. Преступник не оставил отпечатков, а результат анализа его ДНК не дал совпадений. Это беспокоило лейтенанта. Так было всегда, когда он чувствовал, что от него что-то ускользает. Он еще раз тщательно проверил данные по Эйприл Льюис: 27 лет, не замужем, законопослушная гражданка. Переехала в Майями год назад, открыла кафе, пользовавшееся популярностью. По тому, что удалось узнать, даже конкурентам она внушала искреннюю симпатию и уважение.  
Неужели в городе объявился маньяк? Только этого не хватало, в сердцах подумал Горацио, захлопнул папку и повернулся к окну. Океан лениво лизал синим языком безмятежный белый пляж, обрамленный пальмами. Горацио устало потер висок.  
- Горацио! – голос Эрика вывел его из задумчивости.  
- Что у тебя? – Горацио взглянул на криминалиста, который держал телефонную трубку, зажимая ладонью динамик.  
- Звонят из ветклиники. Говорят, что больше не могут держать собаку Эйприл Льюис.  
- Я поговорю с ними, - Горацио протянул руку.   
Эрик передал ему телефон и вышел из кабинета.

- Ну что, приятель, придется тебе немного побыть со мной, - Горацио посмотрел на ретривера, устроившегося на пассажирском сиденье хаммера. – Надеюсь, ты не против.  
Горацио погладил собаку по голове и завел машину. Лейтенант и сам не мог бы сказать, отчего вдруг решил взять Валентина к себе. Просто увидев скорбный взгляд больших шоколадных глаз и грустно поникший хвост, он не смог поступить иначе.  
Ветеринар сказал, что пес получил несколько сильных ударов. Кроме того, тот, кто пытался убить Эйприл, отбиваясь от собаки, защищавшей хозяйку, ранил его ножом. К счастью, нож прошел по касательной и не нанес серьезной травмы.  
К удивлению Горацио, никто из работников кафе не взял пса к себе до выписки Эйприл из больницы, мотивируя строгими правилами домовладельцев. К еще большему удивлению, оказалось, что круг общения Эйприл ограничивается теми, с кем она работает. Других друзей, которые бы имели возможность подержать у себя собаку, не нашлось.   
Когда ветеринар передал ему поводок, было очевидно, что он искренне радуется тому, что собаку не придется отдавать в приют.  
- Они как люди, им нужно общение, а не просто уход, - на прощание сказал ветеринар.

Прошло несколько дней. Неожиданно для себя, Горацио, у которого никогда раньше не было собаки, отлично поладил с Валентином. Пес был дружелюбен, и обладал веселым нравом. Лейтенант уже забыл, как это бывает, когда приходишь домой, а кто-то с радостью ждет твоего прихода. Горацио нравилось вечерами гулять с Валентином. Он уже и не помнил что значит просто идти по парку или берегу, вдыхая влажный, прохладный воздух, и чувствовать как медленно отпускает напряжение дня. Иногда пес находил палку и приносил ее Горацио, будто прося чтобы он поиграл с ним. И эта искренняя и непосредственная радость, исходящая от пса тоже нравилось лейтенанту. Общаясь с собакой, Горацио чувствовал, что оживает. Как оказалось, он уже очень давно не позволял себе чувствовать, радоваться, просто жить. Работа как-то незаметно стала смыслом его существования, а теперь этот пес заставил его вспомнить, что жизнь - это не просто череда дней, удручающе похожих друг на друга, но нечто прекрасное, наполненное яркими красками и переливчатыми оттенками. Безусловно, Горацио не формулировал произошедшее изменение собственного восприятия такими словами, но он совершенно отчетливо осознавал эту перемену.

Однажды, спустя две с половиной недели, после нападения на Эйприл, Горацио готовил себе легкий ужин, когда зазвонил его сотовый. Валентин, дремавший у стены, поднял голову и с неодобрением посмотрел на лейтенанта.  
- Извини, приятель, - пробормотал Горацио.  
Возможно, кому-то могло показаться странным, что лейтенант Кейн разговаривает с собакой. Но он мог поклясться, что пес все понимает.  
- Горацио, - он послушал то, что ему говорил невидимый собеседник. - Сейчас буду!

Горацио стремительно шел по коридору лаборатории.  
- Это те самые? – спросил он у Вульфа, который почти выбежал из кабинета, завидев босса через стеклянную дверь.  
- Да, взяли с поличным! – в голосе молодого криминалиста прозвучало едва прикрытое ликование. – Полицейский патруль проезжал мимо. Это просто невероятное везение!  
- Пожалуй. Они в комнате для допросов?  
- Да, мы не начинали без тебя, - Райан преданно посмотрел на начальника.   
Горацио вошел в комнату для допроса. На стуле сидел парень лет двадцати со скованными за спиной руками. Он напустил на себя наглый и развязанный вид, пытаясь скрыть испуг, близкий к панике. Детектив Трипп оглянулся и кивнул лейтенанту, который встал сбоку и чуть позади от детектива.  
- Итак, как вас зовут? – детектив открыл блокнот.  
- Зачем вы спрашиваете? Вы же и так все знаете! – парень ухмыльнулся.  
- Эта правда, но мы должны следовать протоколу, - терпеливо пояснил Трипп.  
- Но я-то ничего не должен, - хохотнул парень.  
Фрэнк посмотрел на лейтенанта в поисках поддержки.  
- Ладно, оставим пока это, - лейтенант слегка наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на подозреваемого.   
Парень некоторое время зачаровано смотрел на лейтенанта, как кролик на удава, а потом нервно заерзал на стуле.   
- Расскажите о нападении на Эйприл Льюис, - холодный взгляд голубых глаз словно проникал в самое сердце.  
- О ка-каком нападении? – спросил он заикаясь.   
- О том, что произошло 27 сентября, - любезно подсказал Фрэнк.  
- Двадцать седьмого? – парень наморщил лоб. – Вы говорите о кафе, которое держит девчонка-собачница?  
- Вернее будет сказать, держала. Она была убита. Двадцать седьмого сентября, - тихо проговорил лейтенант, и снова посмотрел в глаза парню.  
Парень почувствовал, как в желудке похолодело.  
- Убита? Я ничего не знаю об этом!!! Мы забрали бабки и свалили! Мы ее пальцем не тронули!  
- Не тронули, говоришь? А как ты объяснишь это? – детектив бросил на стол снимки крови с места преступления.  
Парень замолчал, глядя на снимок расширившимися от ужаса глазами.  
- Это не я! Это все Майки! Я вообще на стреме стоял! Это он ее ударил!  
- Когда она отдала деньги? У кассовой стойки?  
- Ну да! Но он хотел только оглушить ее, чтобы она не сразу позвонила копам!  
- Понятно, - Кейн слегка кивнул и посмотрел на детектива.   
- И вы не возвращались в кафе? – уточнил Трипп.  
Парень непонимающе уставился на полицейских.  
- Нет… Зачем нам было это делать? – спросил он, сбитый с толку.   
- И правда незачем, - согласился лейтенант. – Мистер Вульф, закончите допрос.  
Горацио вышел в коридор и встал у окна, положив руки на пояс. Значит, он был прав. Грабители, оказавшиеся заигравшимися недоумками, не пытались убить Эйприл Льюис. Но кто же тогда, черт возьми, напал на нее и зачем?

Пабло Мартинес посмотрел на себя в зеркало и остался доволен. В этот раз все пройдет, как надо. Он не имеет права на ошибку. В прошлый раз, с девчонкой все пошло не так из-за проклятого пса! Он всегда все делал чисто, но чертова собака все испортила! А ведь именно в тот раз ему было так важно все сделать правильно, чтобы зарекомендовать себя. Тех заслуг, что он имел на родине, в Пуэрто-Рико, было мало. Нужно было на конкретном примере продемонстрировать новым работодателям то, что он умеет. Когда к нему обратилась молодая, но агрессивная и решительная группировка из Майями, задумавшая передел сфер влияния, с предложением стать их разящим мечом, он не мог отказаться. Это был шанс, который дается раз в жизни. А он так облажался на своем первом деле! Другие члены группировки не упускали случая подколоть его тем промахом. И ему приходилось, сжав зубы, сносить насмешки, понимая их справедливость. Но в этот раз он не допустит ошибки. На карту поставлено слишком многое. Пабло отвернулся от зеркала и надел кожаные перчатки. Тонкая кожа мгновенно плотно обтянула руку, словно слившись с его плотью. Он готов.

Горацио подъехал к ночному клубу «Веселые пташки». Сейчас, при свете дня и потухшей вывеске, это было обыкновенное, ничем не примечательное здание. Но ночью сюда съезжалась золотая молодежь со всего побережья. Это было одно из самых популярных мест города. Про владельца клуба ходило много слухов и, положа руку на сердце, ни один полицейский в городе не сомневался в их правдивости и причастности Кевина Лоренса ко всякого рода противозаконным делишкам. Но он был крайне осмотрителен и осторожен, и до сих пор никто не смог поймать его за руку.  
Горацио толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Он сразу направился в дальнюю комнату, где располагался кабинет владельца. Эрик и Келли уже собирали улики. Кабинет был роскошно отделан: натуральное дерево, кожаные кресла, последние модели техники. Только вряд ли это принесло ему счастье, подумал Горацио, посмотрев на труп владельца клуба, сидевшего за рабочим столом, откинувшись в кресле. На шее покойника отчетливо проступили следы рук, свидетельствовавшие о том, что его душили.  
- Алекс?  
- Привет, Горацио, - темнокожая женщина в брючном костюме прервала осмотр трупа Кевина Лоренса и посмотрела на лейтенанта. – Три трупа. Этот задушен, двое других застрелены, - она кивнула в сторону двери.  
Лейтенант проследил за ее взглядом. Плотный бритоголовый мужчина сидел в кресле, уставившись в пространство остекленевшими глазами. На его лбу и груди красовались маленькие, аккуратные дырочки, на белой рубашке расплылось кровавое пятно. Правая рука была нелепо вывернута, словно он потянулся за пистолетом, видневшимся на боку, но так и не успел его достать. Труп второго мужчины лежал ничком. Очевидно, он хотел выполнить свои обязанности телохранителя, но оказался недостаточно быстрым.  
- Понятно, - Горацио наклонил голову и посмотрел на свои очки, которые держал в руках. – Спасибо, Алекс.  
- Всегда пожалуйста, - лучезарно улыбнулась женщина.  
Горацио всегда удивлялся тому, как при такой работе Алекс Вудс умудрялась оставаться столь доброжелательной, спокойной и веселой. Хотя,если подумать, о чем ей волноваться? Те, с кем она работает молчаливы и, как она не пытается их разговорить, они никогда ей не отвечают. За исключением редких случаев, конечно, таких, как в прошлом году, когда девушка – жертва аварии неожиданно очнулась в ячейке морга. Помнится, тогда он впервые увидел разнервничавшуюся Алекс, помниться ее тогда долго пришлось успокаивать. Горацио улыбнулся своим мимолетным мыслям.  
- Чему ты улыбаешься? – поинтересовалась Алекс, слегка вздернув брови.  
- Да так, - Горацио снова сделал серьезное лицо, поняв неуместность своего веселья. – Алекс мне нужны снимки следов с его шеи во всех проекциях.  
- Они будут у тебя через два часа, - голос Алекс потеплел. – Ребята, мы закончили с этими! Забирайте их! – крикнула женщина дюжим парням-санитарам и вышла из кабинета, на ходу снимая перчатки.  
- Келли? У тебя что-нибудь есть?  
Стройная блондинка с волосами, завязанными в конский хвост, опустила фотоаппарат и обернулась.  
- Я нашла четыре гильзы. Судя по ранам, это соответствуют количеству выпущенных пуль. Девятый калибр.  
- Что ты думаешь? – Горацио внимательно посмотрел на лучшего баллиста лаборатории.  
- Похоже, работал профессионал. Он сделал контрольные выстрелы.  
- Согласен, - кивнул Горацио. – Посмотрим, что нам скажут пули.  
- Сейчас же займусь этим, - Келли улыбнулась и стала собирать свой чемоданчик.  
В кабинет вошел Фрэнк Трипп, держа в руках небольшой блокнотик.  
- Привет, Горацио.   
- Фрэнк.  
- Я закончил со свидетелями. Трупы нашла уборщица. Пришла в девять и обнаружила своего босса и двух его охранников убитыми. Все просто.  
Горацио промолчал, наблюдая как санитары пакуют труп владельца заведения в пластиковый мешок.  
- Чего я не могу понять, так это зачем было душить Лоренса, - продолжил Фрэнк, не дождавшись ответа Горацио. - Он легко мог застрелить его также, как телохранителей.  
- Мог, – согласился Горацио, - но не хотел. Он задушил его специально. Похоже, это послание.  
- Нам? – удивился детектив.  
- Нет, но если мы узнаем что это означает, то поймем, кому оно предназначалось.

- Как успехи? – Райан заглянул в лабораторию к Эрику.  
- Нормально, - процедил криминалист и вернулся к микроскопу.   
Он недолюбливал Вульфа с тех пор, как тот появился в лаборатории, презирая его за желание выслужиться. И хотя Келли старалась их примирить, твердя, что то, что Эрик принимает за излишнюю амбициозность, на самом лишь попытка сравняться с опытными профессионалами, Эрик придерживался собственного мнения. Сейчас светящаяся самодовольством физиономия Райана служила лучшим доказательством его правоты. Причиной радости Райана было раскрытое дело о серии ограблений. При этом, Вульф очевидно считал, что это полностью его заслуга. Да если бы не патрульные, мы бы до сих пор их ловили, зло подумал Эрик.  
- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы вместе выпить после смены? Я знаю отличный бар, здесь совсем рядом.  
- Делать мне больше нечего, - пробормотал Эрик.  
- Что?  
- Ничего. Слушай, у меня много работы.  
- Как хочешь, - Вульф обижено пожал плечами и вышел из кабинета. – Босс, - он придержал дверь для входящего Горацио.  
- Мистер Вульф.  
Эрик ухмыльнулся, услышав это «мистер Вульф». Райан был единственным, к кому лейтенант обращался подобным образом. Райана это наполняло гордостью, ему казалось, что начальник как-то особенно его выделяет. Эрик же всегда улавливал в этом обращении нотки легкой иронии и снисходительности, будто босс не воспринимал всерьез нового подчиненного.  
- Эрик, есть результаты?   
- Я исследовал ДНК с волоска, найденного на столе Лоренса. Ты никогда не догадаешься, кому он принадлежит, - Эрик триумфально посмотрел на лейтенанта, предвкушая, какой эффект произведет то, что он собирался сказать.  
- Готов спорить, - Горацио хитро посмотрел на криминалиста, - он совпадает с ДНК напавшего на Эйприл Льюис.  
- Откуда ты… - Эрик восхищенно посмотрел на начальника.  
- Вот, - Горацио показал снимки шеи убитого. – Я сделал проекцию и получил отпечаток ладони. Расстояние от кончика большого пальца до мизинца составляет 25 сантиметров. Это в точности совпадает с отпечатками с шеи мисс Льюис.  
Эрик немного подумал.   
- Но какая между ними связь?  
- Не похоже, чтобы Эйприл стала случайной жертвой. Нападение было спланировано.   
- Только пес сорвал планы, - усмехнулся Эрик. – И все же зачем было убивать девушку?  
- Возможно, она что-то видела?.. Не знаю…Я думаю, убийство Лоренса стало началом передела. Возможно, новая структура пытается самоутвердиться, - предположил Горацио. – Так уже было.  
- И не раз, - подтвердил Эрик. – Это похоже на правду. Тогда понятно, почему нашего убийцы нет в базе. Скорее всего, он недавно приехал в страну. Я попробую что-нибудь выяснить.  
- Хорошо, я буду на сотовом.

Эйприл Льюис вышла из больничного холла на залитую солнцем улицу. Она с удовольствием вдохнула запах нагретого асфальта и свежескошенной травы, к которому примешивался запах океана. Было так приятно чувствовать этот запах после больничного воздуха, пропитанного лекарствами. Это было словно окончательное подтверждение того, что она вернулась к жизни. Девушка немного постояла, прикрыв глаза, и стала спускаться по ступенькам, ведущим к парковке.

Не смотря на жаркую погоду, на ней была водолазка с высоким горлом, которая тем не менее не скрывала красный след от операции.  
- Лейтенант Кейн? Что вы тут делаете? – девушка удивленно посмотрела на мужчину, небрежно облокотившегося на огромный песочный хаммер с эмблемой департамента полиции Майми Дейд на дверце.  
- Здравствуйте, Эйприл, - Горацио снял очки и посмотрел на девушку. – Я позвонил и мне сказали, что вас сегодня выписывают. Я хотел сделать вам сюрприз.  
- Вам это удалось, - девушка слегка улыбнулась, и взялась рукой за горло. Ей до сих пор было больно разговаривать.  
- Вы не так поняли, - Горацио смутился под открытым взглядом серых глаз девушки, в котором сквозила благодарность. – Я имел в виду вот это, - с этими словами Горацио распахнул дверцу.  
Валентин, которого раньше невозможно было разглядеть из-за тонировки, без промедления выскочил наружу и бросился к хозяйке.  
- Валентин! – выдохнула девушка.  
Пес встал на задние лапы, будто обняв девушку, и стал облизывать ее лицо. Горацио с грустной улыбкой наблюдал за этой сценой. Наконец, пес снова встал на все четыре лапы и прижался шелковистым боком к ногам девушки.  
- Еще раз спасибо, - улыбаясь, поблагодарила Эйприл.  
- Мисс Льюис, - Горацио сделал небольшую паузу. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.   
- И что-то мне подсказывает, что разговор будет не из приятных, - девушка посерьезнела и даже будто сжалась.  
- Вы правы, - признался Горацио. – Думаю, нам будет удобнее беседовать в моей машине.  
- Хорошо.  
Горацио открыл девушке дверь, но прежде, чем она успела сесть, Валентин одним прыжком влетел в салон и занял привычное пассажирское место.  
- Нет, приятель, тебе придется сесть назад, - мягко, но решительно сказал лейтенант.   
С обиженным выражением, которая явно читалось на его морде, Валентин укоризненно посмотрел на мужчину и повиновался.  
- Надо же, он вас слушается, - удивилась Эйприл.  
- Да, за это время мы с ним отлично поладили.  
- Поладили? Что вы имеете в виду?  
- Ну… - почему-то Горацио было неловко признаваться в том, что пес жил у него, словно он пытался украсть симпатию собаки у этой хрупкой девушки. – Он жил у меня, - Горацио завел двигатель и тронул машину.  
Эйприл внимательно смотрела на него.  
- Зачем вы это сделали? – спросила она, после некоторого молчания.  
- Если честно, не знаю. Просто я не мог поступить иначе и оставить его в приюте, - сказал Горацио, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
Он сознавал, как нелепо прозвучали эти слова и радовался тому, что не нужно смотреть Эйприл в глаза. Именно поэтому он не заметил странного выражения, промелькнувшего на лице девушки.  
- Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? – напомнила Эйприл.  
- Эммм…Понимаете, тот, кто напал на вас…  
- Вы его еще не поймали, - утвердительно сказала девушка.   
- Не совсем. Нам удалось задержать тех, кто вас ограбил.  
- А тот, другой? – девушка задержала дыхание.  
- Пока нет, - нехотя признал лейтенант. – Однако, у нас появились зацепки.  
Девушка немного помолчала.  
- Вы считаете, что мне по прежнему угрожает опасность? – тихо спросила она.  
- Я думаю, вам пока не стоит появляться на работе, - уклончиво сказал Горацио. – Также было бы хорошо, если бы вы некоторое время пожили где-нибудь.  
- Это не так просто, как вы думаете, - еле слышно произнесла Эйприл и потрепала по голове Валентина, ткнувшегося ей сзади в шею.  
- У вас нет друзей? – осторожно спросил Горацио.   
- Конечно есть, только они далеко, - усмехнулась девушка. – Я могла бы пожить в отеле, но, боюсь, будет трудно найти место, где согласятся принять на постой собаку.  
- Вы могли бы пожить у меня, - вырвалось у Горацио.  
Это был мгновенный импульс. Но после того, как эти слова были произнесены вслух, это показалось самым логичным и верным решением.  
- Послушайте, Эйприл, - Горацио быстро взглянул на девушку, взиравшую на него с немым изумлением. – Я понимаю, что это несколько … неожиданно. Но, поверьте, так будет лучше. Мой дом расположен на другом конце города и вероятность того, что вас увидят те, кто желает вам смерти, очень мала. Кроме того, там вам будет уютнее, чем в каком-нибудь мотеле. Меня практически не бывает дома, я там только ночую. Мое общество не будет вас стеснять. Что скажете? – всю эту тираду Горацио выпалил почти на одном дыхании.  
- Это так неожиданно…, - девушка растеряно посмотрела на пробегающие мимо дома. – Как вы думаете, это надолго?  
- Не знаю, - честно признался Горацио. – Но обещаю, что не стану докучать вам.  
Эйприл помолчала, обдумывая предложение лейтенанта. Первой мыслью было отказаться, но потом она представила, как вернется свою квартиру, в кафе, которые на проверку оказались совсем не крепостью, и ей стало страшно. Так страшно, что она даже зажмурилась. Девушка отчетливо поняла, что не готова вернуться.

- Я согласна, - сказала она. – Но прежде мне нужно забрать из квартиры мои вещи.  
- Конечно, - ответил Горацио.

Пока Эйприл собирала свои вещи, Горацио осматривался. Девушка жила в небольшой, светлой квартирке, расположенной недалеко от порта. К удивлению лейтенанта, в квартире Эйприл не было ничего, что было бы типично для молодой девушки: ни глянцевых журналов, ни разнообразной косметики, ни милых пустяков, ничего такого. Здесь царил идеальный порядок, обстановка была простой, если не сказать спартанской. Внимание Горацио привлекли фотографии, развешанные по стенам: здесь было несколько талантливых городских пейзажей, семейные снимки, на которых были изображены улыбающиеся родители и две прелестные девчушки, в одной из которых без труда угадывалась повзрослевшая Эйприл, несколько снимков Эйприл и ее сестры, запечатленных в разном возрасте, фотографии Валентина.  
Что-то в этих снимках было неправильно. Горацио нахмурился, пристально рассматривая фотографии.  
- Лейтенант?  
- Вижу, вы готовы, - Горацио отступил от стены и посмотрел на девушку.  
Он еще раз прошелся глазами по фотографиям.  
- Очень талантливо, - похвалил он, кивнув на пейзажи.  
- Спасибо, вы не первый это говорите.  
- Это ваши работы?  
- Да, но я давно этим не занимаюсь, - девушка улыбнулась.  
- Могу я спросить, почему?   
- Нет.  
Горацио помолчал, изучающее глядя на девушку. Она спокойно выдержала его пытливый взгляд.

- Это…сложно, - тихо произнесла она.

- Да, конечно, - спохватился лейтенант. – Извините меня.

Эйприл слабо улыбнулось, давая понять, что извинения приняты.

- Что ж, идем? – он прервал затянувшуюся паузу.  
- Да.  
Кейн подхватил небольшую сумку девушки, они спустились по лестнице и снова сели в машину. Девушка устало прикрыла глаза. Гороцио завел двигатель и взглянул на ее бледный профиль. Оказалось, у нее тоже есть тайны. Это…будоражило, вызывая знакомое желание докопаться до истины, к которому примешивалось что-то такое, что Горацио пока не мог определить.

Горацио припарковался и пошел к дому. Странно, но с тех пор, как Эйприл стала у него жить, это слово словно обрело новый смысл. Или же наоборот, это было старое, но уже забытое значение? Он не хотел себе признаваться в том, что теперь каждый вечер спешил домой, точно зная, что его там ждут. Это было непривычно, но очень приятно.  
Горацио обошел дом и оказался на заднем дворе, Валентин встретил его на пороге двери в кухню, приветливо виляя хвостом. Лейтенант постоял немного, наблюдая, как Эйприл, что-то напевая, украшает сливками лимонный пирог. Девушка стояла к нему спиной и не могла его видеть. Казалось, в этой маленькой сценке нет ничего особенного, но на душе у Кейна сделалось тепло. Он с удовольствием отметил, что Эйприл стало значительно лучше. Она окрепла и теперь ее кипучая энергия требовала выхода. Прежде всего это проявилось в том, что она стала готовить ему. Все возражения Горацио она отметала мягко, но решительно, говоря, что ей это ничего не стоит.  
- Привет, - Горацио шагнул в кухню.  
- Привет, - девушка обернулась и с улыбкой взглянула на лейтенанта. – У меня почти все готово.  
- Отлично, - кивнул Горацио. – Я пока переоденусь.  
- Хорошо, - улыбнулась Эйприл.

Горацио и Эйприл шли по пляжу, утопая ногами в белом песке. Валентин бежал впереди, изредка оглядываясь и лукаво поглядывая на хозяйку и Горацио. С тех пор, как Горацио впервые пригласил Эйприл вместе выгулять собаку, желая немного развлечь девушку, вынужденную целые дни проводить дома, эти вечерние прогулки как-то незаметно стали приятной традицией. Горацио с удивлением ловил себя на мысли, что ему необыкновенно легко общаться с Эйприл. Она была умна, проницательна и обладала потрясающим чувством юмора. Они могли говорить обо всем, единственная тема, которую они никогда не затрагивали, было прошлое.  
- Как идет расследование? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
Этот вопрос прозвучал обыденно, но Горацио почувствовал, как Эйприл напряглась в ожидании его ответа. Впрочем, это и понятно. К сожалению, ему было нечего ей сказать. За последние три недели, следствие ни двигалось с мертвой точки. За это время произошло два аналогичных преступления, но у них по-прежнему не было зацепок ни по оружию, ни по личности киллера. Горацио остановился и посмотрел на набегающие волны.  
- Не так хорошо, как мне бы хотелось, - нехотя признал он.  
- Понятно, - тихо сказала девушка и погладила подбежавшего Валентина. – Он хочет поиграть, - улыбнулась она, забирая из пасти собаки палку.  
- Законное желание, - усмехнулся Горацио. – Ну что, наперегонки? – обратился он к собаке, радуясь, что пес прервал неприятный разговор.  
Пес согласно гавкнул, Эйприл рассмеялась и кинула палку. Горацио и Валентин бросились за ней. Пес первым добежал до нее и схватил, победно глядя на Горацио.  
- Он опередил меня! - с притворной обидой крикнул Горацио.  
Девушка снова рассмеялась и пожала плечами, как бы говоря «Тут уж ничего не поделаешь». Горацио попытался отобрать палку у собаки. Эйприл с улыбкой наблюдала за этим перетягиванием. Так непривычно было видеть собранного и серьезного лейтенанта играющим с собакой. Казалось, в эту минуту он забыл обо всех проблемах.

Слегка запыхавшийся Горацио вернулся к своей спутнице, и они побрели к дому.  
- Знаешь, я хочу тебя спросить, - помолчав, произнес он.  
- Спрашивай, - легко ответила Эйприл.  
- Когда мы были у тебя, я заметил, что на всех фотографиях Валентин уже взрослый. Это…странно.  
- Ты очень внимательный, - усмехнулась Эйприл. – Но ты прав. Дело в том, что я нашла его, примерно год назад. Сначала я думала, что он потерялся, но его хозяин так и не нашелся.  
- Ясно, - кивнул Горацио.

Они помолчали, думая о своем. Девушка не стала говорить, что Валентин появился в ее жизни в тот самый момент, когда черное отчаяние захлестнуло ее. Это случилось после смерти Линды, за которую она до сих пор испытывала мучительное чувство вины.  
Их родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда Эйприл едва исполнилось 17, а Линде 12. Оставшегося наследства вполне хватило, чтобы обе девушки закончили университет. Эйприл выбрала для себя профессию фотохудожника. Она много ездила, и не заметила, как ее младшая сестренка, с которой они когда-то были так близки, отдалилась. Когда она спохватилась, было уже слишком поздно: к тому времени Линда плотно сидела на игле. Ни уговоры, ни попытки лечения не дали результата. И все же Эйприл не сдавалась, и продолжала бороться, каждый раз кляня себя за то, что не заметила, когда все это началось. Все закончилось неожиданно, но логично. Ей позвонили и пригласили на опознание сестры, тело которой нашли в каком-то притоне. Линда умерла от передозировки. Трудно описать глубинно горя, в котором замкнулась Эйприл.  
Виня себя в том, что не уберегла сестру, она забросила работу, порвала отношения с друзьями, оттолкнула своего бойфренда, который, впрочем, не слишком стремился быть рядом с раздавленной, потухшей развалиной, в которую за несколько месяцев превратилась Эйприл.   
Однажды Эйприл шла в супермаркет, привычно не видя ничего вокруг. Она не замечала ни витрин, оформленных разнообразными сердечками, ни праздничной атмосферы, которой был пропитан воздух. Купив продуктов, она вышла из магазина и направилась домой. Неожиданно, дорогу ей преградил золотистый ретривер. Собака приветливо виляла хвостом, дружелюбно глядя на девушку. Эйприл попыталась обойти пса, но тот, казалось, не желал пропускать ее. В итоге, Эйприл была вынуждена поделиться с ним купленной жареной курицей, а после пес увязался за ней и смотрел так жалобно, что она просто не смогла прогнать его. Так в ее жизни появился Валентин. Она не долго раздумывала над тем, как назвать нового питомца, учитывая, что она нашла его в день Св. Валентина.  
Как-то незаметно пес вытащил ее из депрессии, вернул интерес к жизни. Придя в себя, Эйприл решила начать все с начала. Она переехала в Майями и открыла свое кафе. Она не сомневалась в успехе, сделав ставку на то, что хозяева, любящие своих питомцев так же как она Валентина, не захотят оставлять их дома, или привязывать на улице во время ланча или любой другой трапезы. Эйприл оказалась права, заведение быстро набрало обороты и стало приносить хороший доход. Все шло хорошо до того дня, когда ее попытались задушить.  
- Все в порядке? – Горацио мягко коснулся руки девушки, заметив, что она вздрогнула.   
- Да, - она с благодарностью взглянула на мужчину. – Да, спасибо, все хорошо, - повторила она уже более уверенно.

Когда они вернулись домой, уже стемнело. Горацио включил свет.  
- Никак не могу привыкнуть, что здесь так быстро темнеет, - заметила Эйприл и поежилась.  
После нападения она стала бояться темноты. Горацио с пониманием посмотрел не нее.  
- Хочешь вина? – спросил он.  
- Пожалуй, - согласилась Эйприл.  
Мужчина направился на кухню, а девушка поставила диск Дианы Кролл. Чувственный глубокий голос наполнил комнату.  
- Отличный выбор, - похвалил Горацио, вернувшийся с бокалами, наполненными вином.  
- Спасибо, - Эйприл взяла бокал и устроилась в углу дивана, поджав ноги и накрыв их пледом.  
Валентин немедленно тоже запрыгнул на диван и улегся, заняв все оставшееся место. Горацио усмехнулся и расположился в кресле напротив.  
- Он ревнует, - Горацио отпил из бокала.  
- Только не к тебе, - Эйприл покачала головой.  
- Откуда ты знаешь? – лейтенант удивленно приподнял брови.  
- Просто знаю, - улыбнулась девушка. – Ты ему нравишься.  
Это было правдой. За прошедший год Эйприл стала отлично понимать собаку, и могла с уверенностью сказать, что пес проникся к лейтенанту искренней симпатии. Возможно, пес чувствовал, что этому мужчине можно доверять, в отличии от пары других парней, с которыми она пробовала начать отношения. но к которым Валентин всегда относился враждебно и настороженно. Эйприл не могла объяснить такого поведения собаки, но доверяла его инстинктам.

Горацио сделал еще глоток и откинулся в кресле, чувствуя, как напряжение дня медленно отступает. Он прикрыл глаза и стал незаметно изучать Эйприл. Девушка сидела задумавшись, рассеяно почесывая пса за ухом. Горацио уже давно заметил, что в те моменты, когда ей казалось, что ее никто не видит, лицо девушки становилось грустным. Создавалось ощущение, что она носит маску жизнерадостности, а в душе у нее пустота. Это было знакомо лейтенанту, он и сам носил маску, только он, в отличии от Эйприл, прятался за маской уверенного профессионала, всегда точно знающего как поступить. Однако с тех пор, как Эйприл появилась в его жизни, эта пустота уже не была столь сосущей. Девушке удалось каким-то непостижимым образом заполнить ее. Возможно, это случилось благодаря тому, что они много разговаривали, и им было интересно друг с другом. У них не иссякали темы для разговоров, они обсуждали книги, музыку, искусство, обнаруживая сходство вкусов. Иногда между ними разгорались настоящие споры, но это лишь вносило остроту, и делало их отношения еще более интересными.   
Горацио уже давно не чувствовал столь искренней заинтересованности в своей личности и был благодарен за это Эйприл. Оказалось, он почти забыл, что значит простое общение. Иногда он чувствовал, что так стал близок к этой девушке, что это его пугало. Он, как мог, сопротивлялся этой возникшей близости. В такие моменты он был вынужден напоминать себе, что Эйприл нуждается в его опеке и защите, что это скоро закончится.  
Вот и сейчас он вдруг остро почувствовал эту неосязаемую ниточку, связывающую их. Но, против обыкновения, вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться от этого, Горацио, следуя какому-то порыву, произнес:  
- Потанцуй со мной.  
Возможно, это было безумием, но ему показалось, что от ее ответа зависит очень многое. Он вдруг подумал, что если она согласиться, то все будет хорошо.  
Несколько секунд Эйприл в замешательстве смотрела на лейтенанта. А потом с улыбкой приняла протянутую руку. Горацио привлек к себе девушку, и они начали медленно двигаться в такт музыке. Эйприл положила голову на грудь лейтенанта, чувствуя, что все ее страхи уходят прочь. Одна баллада сменяла другую, но, казалось, ни Эйприл, ни Горацио этого не замечали, всецело отдавшись ощущению гармонии, наполнившему обоих.  
Если бы кто-нибудь из них в этот момент посмотрел на Валентина, то они бы удивились тому умильному выражению, с которым он наблюдал за ними, положив большую голову на передние лапы.  
Музыка закончилась. Горацио и Эйприл замерли, не решаясь разрушить волшебную ауру, но понимая неизбежность этого. Наконец, Эйприл отступила на шаг.  
- Спасибо за танец, - поблагодарила она, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на лейтенанта.  
- Это тебе спасибо, - Горацио посмотрел в сторону, потом перевел взгляд на девушку и быстро опустил голову. – Это было…  
- Да… - быстро подхватила Эйприл, - да. Уже поздно, а тебе завтра на работу.  
- Точно, - согласился Горацио, усмехнувшись. – Спокойной ночи, Эйприл, - сказал он, все также не глядя на девушку.  
- Спокойной ночи, - поколебавшись, Эйприл подошла и, потянувшись, легко коснулась губами щеки лейтенанта.  
- Это за что? – Горацио встретился взглядом с девушкой, читая в них все, что невозможно было сказать словами.  
- За все, - тихо сказала она.  
Постояв немного, глядя в голубые глаза лейтенанта, Эйприл отвернулась, усмехнувшись. В этой усмешке смешались горечь, сожаление и понимание.  
- Спокойной ночи, Горацио, - произнесла она и вышла их комнаты.  
Валентин с упреком взглянул на лейтенанта, а потом последовал за хозяйкой с неописуемым выражением досады на морде. Даже его спина и хвост, казалось, выражали глубокое огорчение.

Горацио потрогал щеку, все еще ощущая прикосновение губ Эйприл. Он испытывал смешанные чувства. Лейтенант прошел в свой кабинет и налил себе немного виски в тяжелый хрустальный стакан, надеясь, что это поможет ему успокоиться и привести в порядок смятенные мысли. Сев за стол, Горацио поставил перед собой стакан и стал прислушиваться к шагам Эйприл, которая готовилась ко сну в спальне, расположенной на втором этаже.  
Отставив стакан, Горацио посмотрел на фотографию, стоявшую в рамке на столе. На снимке были запечатлены улыбающиеся и счастливые Рэй, Элина и их сын. Горацио взял в руки фото, глядя на дорогих ему людей. Его взгляд остановился на лице женщины. Сияющий карие глаза, развевающиеся темные волосы. Только вот одно «но» - ее святящийся любовью взгляд предназначался его брату. Горацио отдернул руку, словно обжегшись о холодное стекло. Он положил рамку, так, чтобы не видеть снимка.   
Горацио сжал кулак, но, опомнившись, заставил себя расслабить руку. Он встал и подошел к окну. Мужчина не видел своего отражения в оконном стекле его взгляд был обращен к воспоминаниям, закрутившимся перед глазами, словно калейдоскоп. Вот Элина, убитая горем, на похоронах Рея; вот она с улыбкой открывает ему дверь, а племянник радостно бросается обнимать дядю; вот Элина смотрит на него, ожидая, что он решиться сказать главные слова, которые бы навсегда изменили их судьбу; вот она обнимает его, стоя у трапа самолета, в котором ее ждут муж и сын.   
Горацио тряхнул головой. Воспоминания до сих пор отзывались в нем болью. Долг и чувство ответственности удержали его от решающего шага. И, хотя он испытывал облегчение, что не переступил черту, он не мог отделаться от мыслей «что было бы, если…».  
Конечно, сейчас все было по-другому, кое-что осталось неизменным. Лейтенант грустно усмехнулся иронии судьбы, которая во второй раз свела его с женщиной, быть с которой ему не позволял долг. Его невероятно тянуло к этой девушке, сегодня он понял это особенно отчетливо. Но в его жизни было несколько правил, которые он никогда не нарушал. И совершенно неважно, чего ему хочется.  
Кейн прислушался: шагов не было слышно. Значит, Эйприл уже легла. Горацио вздохнул, потушил свет и направился в свою комнату.

- Нет! Не надо! Прошу! Нет!   
Крики Эйприл мгновенно разбудили Горацио. Не раздумывая, он вскочил и бросился в комнату девушки, подчиняясь инстинкту защитить.  
- Эйприл? – Горацио возник на пороге ее комнаты. – Эйприл, это я. Что случилось?  
Девушка сидела на кровати. Ее глаза были расширены от ужаса, дыхание было прерывистым и сиплым. Одной рукой она держалась за горло, а другой судорожно сжимала одеяло, придерживая его у груди.   
- Эйприл, успокойся, все в порядке, - Горацио зашел в комнату, включил светильник и присел на кровать.  
- Эйприл, это был просто сон, кошмар, - он заглянул в глаза девушки.  
Она перевела взгляд на лейтенанта, постепенно приходя в себя.  
- Это… это было так реально, - губы девушки задрожали, по щекам покатились слезы.  
- Я знаю, знаю, - Горацио привлек девушку к себе.  
- Это теперь всегда будет преследовать меня, - прорыдала девушка, уткнувшись в шею лейтенанта.  
- Не будет, - пообещал Горацио, успокаивающе гладя девушку по спине. – Я этого не допущу.  
Постепенно, рыдания затихли. Эйприл отстранилась и посмотрела на Грацио.  
- Так лучше, - улыбнулся Горацио, вытирая мокрые от слез щеки девушки.  
- Прости, что разбудила тебя, - девушка смотрела на лейтенанта без тени улыбки.  
- Тебе не за что извиняться, - произнес Горацио, глядя на девушку.  
- Не уходи, - одними губами попросила Эйприл.  
Он снова, как и во время танца ощутил, что перед ним распахнулся огромный, новый мир. И, чтобы попасть туда ему было нужно сделать лишь шаг, одно простое движение. В течение нескольких секунд в душе Горацио боролись два чувства.  
- Извини, я не могу, - лейтенант покачал головой и отвел взгляд.  
Горацио мягко расцепил руки девушки, все еще обнимавшие его за шею, поднялся и вышел из комнаты. И только богу известно, каких сил это ему стоило. 

Горацио вернулся к себе. На душе было неспокойно. Он немного постоял в темноте, пытаясь привести в порядок смятенные мысли. Неожиданно Горацио почувствовал за спиной чье-то присутствии. Он напрягся, но, увидев в отражении в оконном стекле силуэт Эйприл, расслабился.   
- Эйприл…  
- Не говори ничего, - девушка быстро подошла к лейтенанту и, прижавшись, обняла его сзади за талию. – Я не хочу ничего слышать. Ты мне нужен. Очень. Не отталкивай меня.  
Горацио накрыл ее руки ладонями. Он молчал, кожей ощущая отчаяние и страх, которые словно электрические волны исходили от девушки.   
- Я бы не смог этого сделать, - сокрушенно произнес лейтенант, признавая поражение в этой борьбе с самим собой.  
Он вдруг понял, что если оттолкнет ее сейчас, то она уйдет. И больше уже ничего не будет. Никогда.  
- Я бы не смог, - повторил он, повернувшись и заглянув в глаза Эйприл. – Я…  
- Тсссс, - Эйприл приложила ладошку к его губам.

Горацио кивнул и поцеловал ее пальцы, принимая этот щедрый дар. Одной рукой он обнял девушку, крепко, но нежно прижав ее к себе, а другую положил ей на затылок, заставив запрокинуть голову. Несколько секунд, показавшиеся ему вечностью, он медлил, глядя в ее загадочно мерцающие глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения, давая ей возможность передумать. Эйприл потянулась к нему, обняла за шею и поцеловала. Это было ответом.  
Горацио целовал девушку, слыша, как кровь шумит в голове. Руки Эйприл трогали и узнавали его, вызывая дрожь и разжигая желание. Кейн целовал ее лицо, мокрые и соленые от слез ресницы, виски. Горацио коснулся шрама на ее шее, Эйприл тут же инстинктивно закрыла его рукой. Горацио нежно отвел ее руку и осторожно медленно поцеловал рубец. А потом еще, и еще раз. Его губы спустились ниже, прошлись по ключице, а потом еще ниже. Он гладил ее, чувствуя, как прохладная шелковистая кожа начинает гореть там, где он ее касался. Эйприл повела плечами, шелковый халат скользнул на пол. Он вдруг получил ее в свое полное распоряжение, и ему стало абсолютно наплевать и на чувство долга, и на благородство, и на то, что они почти не знают друг друга, и на все остальное.   
Мыслей не осталось, было только ощущение горячего и жаждущего тела Эйприл. И это было так захватывающе, что он почти не мог дышать. Горацио оторвался он нее, чувствуя, что у него кружится голова. Девушка протестующе застонала. Он тихо засмеялся, поднял ее и, прижав к себе, снова поцеловал.  
Горацио старался сдерживаться, не желая напугать Эйприл, или причинить боль. Он ласкал ее, и все внутри обмирало от нежности.   
Наконец, у обоих не осталось никаких сил терпеть. Они слились, стремясь к вершине, желая сгореть в этом яростном пламени, озаряемом яркими всполохами молний. Все сомнения, страхи, отчаяние отступили перед этим. Мужчина и женщина крепко обнимали друг друга, растворяясь в своей страсти. Они достигли вершины, а потом вместе упали с нее. И это падение было необыкновенным и прекрасным.   
Горацио не мог говорить, да и не знал, нужно ли. Его наполнило ощущение правильности происходящего, словно он после долгих странствий вернулся домой. Сердце защемило от нежности к девушке. Он посмотрел Эйприл в глаза. Вместо зрачков у нее была бездна, и он не понял, видит она его, или нет. Она закрыла глаза, и бездна закрылась тоже. Лейтенант поцеловал девушку и крепко обнял ее, чувствуя, как ее тело еще подрагивает от только что пережитого.

Пабло Мартинес сидел, лениво качаясь на стуле. Он не замечал убогой обстановки ангара, выбранного боссами в качестве базы. Да и что ему было до обстановки! Он делал свое дело и ему платили. Причем платили гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал. Пабло заложил руки за голову и довольно улыбнулся. Такими темпами он через несколько лет сможет накопить достаточно, чтобы купить себе небольшой домик где-нибудь в Мексике и остаток жизни прожить, попивая коктейли. Несмотря на то, что он убивал и делал это хорошо, он не испытывал удовольствия от своих преступлений. Но так сложилось, и он принял это. Пабло закрыл глаза и представил себе белоснежный пляж, расстилающийся океан, безмятежная гладь которого на горизонте сливается с синевой небо. А рядом славную смуглую девушку, которая смотрит на него с обожанием и восторгом. Пабло точно знал, что никогда не женится на американке. За свое недолгое пребывание в Америке он понял, что этим пустышкам нужны лишь удовольствия и деньги, и испытывал брезгливое презрение по отношению к этим холеным и высокомерным красавицам. А вот девушки из его страны это совсем другое…  
- Эй, приятель, я смотрю ты замечтался, - здоровый парень весьма ощутимо хлопнул Пабло по плечу.  
- Не твое дело, - холодно отозвался Пабло.   
Он терпеть не мог этой американской фамильярности, которую с готовностью переняли многие из банды.   
- Да ладно, не злись, - добродушно отозвался здоровяк, устраиваясь на видавшей виды тахте.  
Пабло, не удостоив его взглядом, встал и хотел уйти.  
- Эй, подожди! – парень тоже поднялся и приблизился к Пабло. – Я хочу тебе что-то сказать.  
Пабло остановился.  
- Та девка… ну которую ты убил, - начал парень.   
Глаза Пабло полыхнули гневом, но он сдержался. Он умел быть терпеливым, если было нужно, даже в отношении тех, кого искренне считал недоумками.  
- Она жива, - закончил парень, подавшись к нему и понизив голос.  
- Не может быть,- уверенно произнес Пабло.  
- Мамой клянусь! Я только что видел ее и ее пса с каким-то чуваком! Они по пляжу гуляли!   
Пабло некоторое время испытывающе смотрел на парня.  
- Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте закончил это дело по-тихому, - посоветовал парень. – Босс не прощает таких ошибок.  
Парень сел на тахту и взял какой-то дешевый журнал.  
- Спасибо за совет, - Пабло неслышными шагами обошел диван и наклонился к уху парня.   
Он знал, что нужно сделать. За то время, что он занимался своим ремеслом, он понял, что свидетелей оставлять нельзя. Особенно таких опасных.  
- Скажи-ка, приятель, а кто-нибудь еще ее видел?  
- Да, мы были вместе с Мигелем, - парень не чувствуя нависшей над ним угрозы как ни в чем не бывало листал журнал.  
- Рауль, пойдем вечером в тот бар, где танцуют эти аппетитный цыпочки? – дверь распахнулась и вошел жизнерадостный Мигель. – Привет, Пабло, - кивнул он. – Ну, так что на счет вечера?  
- Хорошая мысль, - отозвался Рауль.  
Пабло с досадой отступил, поняв, что подходящий момент упущен. Ничего, решил, он. Если все сделать быстро, то никто ничего не узнает. А с этими недоумками он разберется позже. Он повернулся и пошел к выходу.   
- Эй, Пабло, - окликнул его Рауль. - Хочешь к нам присоединиться? Там отличные девочки, отвечаю!  
- В другой раз, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Пабло и вышел за дверь.

Уже стемнело, когда Пабло оказался в районе, где по словам Рауля, тот видел девушку. Пабло прикинул, что гуляя с собакой по пляжу, девица должна жить где-то поблизости. Он медленно ехал по тихой тенистой улочке, по обе стороны которой расположились аккуратные белые домики. Он внимательно вглядывался в освещенные окна, надеясь заметить ту, которую искал. И чутье его не обмануло. После трех часов поисков, он увидел Эйприл.  
Пабло припарковал автомобиль, потушил фары и достал маленький бинокль. Он посмотрел на девушку, сидевшую в гостиной одного из домов. У него не осталось сомнений, это действительно было она. На ее шее все еще были заметны следы его рук. Пабло продолжал наблюдение. Вот в комнату зашел высокий рыжеволосый мужчина. На нем были легкие бежевые брюки и голубой полувер. Он подошел сзади к креслу, в котором расположилась девушка, и, нагнувшись, поцеловал ее. Странно, промелькнуло у Пабло. Еще два месяца назад, когда он следил за ней, никакого приятеля не было и в помине. Пабло убрал бинокль от глаз и осмотрел дом, прикидывая свои возможности. Его внимание привлек огромный, словно танк, автомобиль, припаркованный на улице перед домом. Пабло присмотрелся и присвистнул, разглядев на дверце хаммера эмблему полицейского управления Майями Дэйд.   
Он снова поднес бинокль к глазам. Девушка и мужчина что-то обсуждали. Она рассмеялась, видно он сказал что-то веселое. Золотистый ретривер подошел к ее креслу и встал передними лапами на подлокотник, словно желая разделить веселье людей.  
- Проклятая шавка, - выругался Пабло.  
От укуса ретривера у него до сих пор болела лодыжка, и он слегка прихрамывал. Врач, который за большие деньги консультировал, а в случае необходимости и оперировал, членов банды, сказал Пабло, что ему повезло, что не задето сухожилие. Иначе, он мог навсегда остаться хромым.  
Он еще раз окинул взглядом дом и отложил бинокль. Он узнал все, что нужно. Он закончит это дело, и никто ничего не узнает. То, что девчонка жила в доме копа, его не смутило. Ведь коп, как и любой служащий, ходит на работу, а это значит, что днем его не бывает дома. Пабло улыбнулся от предвкушения, того, что скоро все будет кончено, и завел машину.

- У тебя очень деликатный пес, - с улыбкой заметил Горацио, услышав за дверью спальни фырканье.  
Он и Эйприл лежали в постели. Голова девушки покоилась на плече лейтенанта.  
- Да, он самый деликатный пес в мире, - рассмеялась Эйприл, игриво куснула Горацио за плечо, и посмотрела ему в глаза, приподнявшись на локте.  
Несколько секунд лейтенант смотрел на девушку. А потом поцеловал медленным глубоким поцелуем. Она снова устроилась рядом и положила руку ему на грудь, чувствуя удары его сердца. Горацио провел рукой вдоль безупречной спины девушки.  
- Эйприл, - осторожно начал он, – расскажи мне о себе.  
Он почувствовал, как девушка мгновенно напряглась. Казалось, ее спина окаменела под его пальцами. Эйприл молчала. Потом она перекатилась на живот и испытывающе посмотрела на мужчину. Горацио показалось, что он натолкнулся на стекло. Казалось, что она совсем рядом, нужно лишь протянуть руку, но при каждой такой попытке, его руки начинали скользить по прозрачной, холодной и неумолимой стеклянной перегородке, и не было силы, которая бы могла ее разрушить. Это обескураживало и сводило с ума.  
- Эйприл, - мягко сказал лейтенант, старательно подбирая слова. – Поговори со мной.  
- Зачем? Пусть все остается как есть… Так… проще, - Эйприл села на кровати, и опустила ноги на пол. - Я хочу пить. Тебе принести что-нибудь? - буднично спросила она.  
- Нет.  
- Я скоро, - улыбнулась Эйприл, набросила халат и вышла из комнаты.  
Горацио проводил ее обеспокоенным взглядом. Он никак не мог понять, что с ней происходит. Как только он делал попытку приблизиться, она отступала. Она будто каждый раз говорила ему, все прекрасно. Ты мне нужен, и я тебе нужна. Все замечательно, но только здесь и сейчас. У меня есть собственная жизнь, собственные тайны и собственные желания, и ты вовсе не обязан вникать во все это. И нам не нужно узнавать друг друга, нам хорошо, и нужно дорожить этим.  
На Горацио словно опрокинули ушат с холодной водой. Эйприл сказала «так проще», но он, черт возьми, не хотел этого «проще»! Проще – это когда можно не отвечать на вопросы, не ждать с работы, не ревновать, не переживать, когда ей не здоровится, не звонить, чтобы просто услышать в трубке ее голос! Проще – это когда на следующее утро, день или месяц -неважно! - начисто забываешь о том, что было. Но это не про него! Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что не хочет этого «проще»! Он не хочет ничего забывать, и уж совершенно определенно, он не желает, чтобы Эйприл исчезла из его жизни.   
Горацио спустился вниз. Эйприл сидела за столом, оперившись лбом на ладонь и беззвучно плакала. Разговор, произошедший наверху, заставил ее вновь думать о том, что занимало ее мысли в последнее время.

Рядом с Горацио ей было так хорошо, как ни с кем и никогда. Но он никогда не говорил о будущем, ничего не обещал. Эйприл старалась этого не замечать и наслаждаться тем, что есть. Не смотря на все свое желание быть с ним, она прекрасно понимала, что все это может закончиться, но предпочитала отгонять мысли о том, что будет, когда преступника найдут. Она успела узнать лейтенанта достаточно хорошо и была уверенна, что его ответственность и благородство никогда не позволят ему причинить ей боль. Да и она не смогла бы воспользоваться его чувством долга.

Именно поэтому Эйприл никогда не расспрашивала Горацио о прошлом и не рассказывала о своем, осознавая, что это лишь крепче свяжет их. Она, как могла, старалась сохранить дистанцию, не желая открываться перед лейтенантом, подпускать его слишком близко. И это ей удавалось, несмотря на то, что причиняло муку.

Лейтенант постоял немного, наблюдая за девушкой. Увидев ее слезы, он все понял и испытал настоящее облегчение. Он чувствовал, что стеклянная стена, разделявшая их, треснула и со звоном рассыпалась на осколки.  
- Почему ты плачешь? – Горацио зашел в кухню и присел перед девушкой.  
- Это не важно, я в порядке, - Эйприл быстро вытерла слезы. – Видишь? - она улыбнулась.  
- Я вижу, - Горацио внимательно снизу вверх смотрел ей в глаза, - вижу. Знаешь, - начал лейтенант, - кто-то сказал, что люди часто бывают одиноки потому, что они строят стены вместо мостов.  
- Мудрые слова, - кивнула Эйприл.  
- Согласен, - Горацио слегка улыбнулся. – Более того, я и сам почти всю свою жизнь строил стены. Но я больше не хочу, - лейтенант нежно посмотрел на девушку. – Я не хочу. Пришло время наводить мосты. Что скажешь?  
Эйприл слегка нахмурилась.  
- Ты хочешь сказать, что... – она растеряно взглянула на Горацио.  
- Угу, - лейтенант нежно смотрел на девушку.

Взгляд голубых глаз проникал ей в самое сердце. И в нем было именно то, что Эйприл безуспешно искала всю свою жизнь: ласка, забота, нежность, желание оберегать, отдавая всего себя.

- Эйприл, я не хочу тебя терять. У нас все будет так, как мы захотим.  
- Я верю тебе, - девушка взяла лицо лейтенанта в ладони и поцеловала его.  
И в этот раз ее не терзали никакие сомнения.

- Горацио, я думаю, тебя это заинтересует, - Келли Дюкейн заглянула в кабинет начальника.  
Глаза девушки возбужденно блестели. По этому блеску Горацио понял, что Келли принесла действительно важную новость.  
- Я весь внимание, - Горацио улыбнулся криминалистке.   
- Посмотри, - Келли передала ему папку с материалами. – Это отчет о задержании Хорхе Гарсия и Тони Маркела. Они попались, пытаясь продать мелкую партию оружия.   
- Продолжай, - сказал Горацио, сосредоточенно просматривал документы.   
- Я изучала улики и среди конфискованного при аресте нашла вот это, - девушка протянула снимок коробки с пулями. – Заводские номера пуль из этой коробки совпадают с теми, которыми были убиты жертвы дела о переделе. Это значит…  
- Что они пришли в город одной партией, - закончил Горацио и с одобрением посмотрел на Келли.  
- Именно, - девушка сдержанно улыбнулась, довольная похвалой начальника.   
- Где задержанные?  
- Фрэнк и Эрик допрашивают их.  
- Хорошо, - Горацио поднялся, – хорошо. Отличная работа, Келли.  
- Спасибо, - девушка зарделась от удовольствия.

- Эрик? Что у тебя есть? – Горацио увидел криминалиста, спешащего по коридору.  
- Они раскололись. Рассказали все, как на духу. Пришлось пообещать, что мы не станем их депортировать и позволим отбыть срок в местной тюрьме, - Эрик гордо ухмыльнулся. – Зато мы знаем, где их база. Группа захвата уже там.  
- Едем!

Горацио и Эрик подъехали к докам. Оставив хаммер, они подобрались ближе к нужному ангару, прижимаясь к металлическим контейнерам и держа наготове оружие. Эрик осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
- Они знаю свое дело, - удовлетворенно заметил он, разглядев спецназавцев в бронежилетах и шлемах, рассредоточившихся вокруг ангара, заняв огневые позиции.  
- Это верно, - согласился Горацио.  
Штурм начался спустя несколько минут. Швырнув а маленькое окошко дымовую шашку, группа захвата вышибла дверь и ворвалась внутрь. Послышался мат, стрельба, звуки глухим ударов. Вся операция заняла не более пяти минут. Очевидно, это стало полной неожиданностью для преступников.   
- Чисто! Чисто! – слышалось из ангара: спецназовцы проверяли здание.  
Горацио и Эрик зашли внутрь. База преступников представляла собой просторный ангар. Посередине стояла продавленная тахта, журнальный столик с потрескавшейся полировкой и несколько колченогих стульев.  
- Лейтенант! Посмотрите на это, - один из спецназавцев сдернул брезент с ящиков, составленных в конце комнаты.  
- Так, так, - протянул Горацио, снимая очки. – Эрик, займись этим, - приказал он, разглядывая маркировку на ящиках.  
- Да тут целый арсенал! – воскликнул Эрик, делая снимки.  
- Да, и не сложно представить, что было бы, если б они успели его реализовать, - Горацио стоял, положив руки на пояс.  
- Да уж, - Эрик покачал головой. – Подростковые банды, психопаты…  
Но, казалось, Горацио не слышит криминалиста. Его внимание было занято здоровым парнем, которого двое дюжих спецназовцев провели мимо, скрученного и закованного в наручники. У парня была рассечена губа и виднелось несколько ссадин: очевидно, что он не намеревался сдаваться легко. Проходя мимо Горацио, он снизу вверх глянул на лейтенанта и ухмыльнулся. Что-то было в этом взгляде помимо обычной ненависти, это было… злорадство.  
- Постойте! – попросил Горацио.  
Спецназовцы остановились. Горацио обошел их и оказался прямо перед парнем. Один из конвоиров ослабил хватку так, чтобы задержанный мог выпрямиться и посмотреть на лейтенанта.  
- Могу я узнать, что так тебя развеселило? – Горацио пристально посмотрел парню в глаза.  
- Конечно, у меня от копов секретов нет, - ухмыльнулся преступник. – Думаешь ты победил? – с неожиданной яростью прошипел он. – Думаешь, ты самый умный?  
Горацио молча смотрел на парня.  
- Ну тогда придумай, как спасти свою девку! – выплюнул парень, взбешенный спокойствием лейтенанта. – Пабло как раз сейчас разбирается с ней!   
- Уведите, - приказал лейтенант, отступив в сторону.  
Горацио достал сотовый телефон и набрал знакомый номер. Никто не подходил. Лейтенант почувствовал, как тревога вползла в сердце. Это невозможно, этого не может быть, пронеслось у него в голове. Сбросив звонок, он набрал другой номер:  
- Мистер Вульф? Да, я знаю… Нет, послушайте. Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно подъехали ко мне домой. Да. Код 2.19. свидетель в опасности. И вызовете подкрепление.  
- Эйч? – Эрик удивленно посмотрел на изменившегося в лице Горацио. – Что случилось?  
Горацио не слыша вопроса, быстрым шагом вышел из ангара.

Пабло подъехал к дому, в котором он вчера видел Эйприл. Все на этой уютной улочке дышало безмятежностью. Пабло тоже был спокоен и сосредоточен. Он поправил толстую повязку на левой руке и вышел из машины. Подойдя к дому, он достал из кармана маленький электрошокер. Убедившись, что он заряжен, Пабло открыл переднюю дверь и тихо, как кошка вошел внутрь. Оказавшись в гостиной, он встал так, чтобы все двери были в поле зрения. Мужчина слегка задержал дыхание, два…три… в этот момент, как он и рассчитывал, из двери, ведущей в кухню, выскочил пес. С тихим рычанием, собака бросилась на Пабло. Мужчина был готов к этому. Он выставил вперед обмотанную левую руку, пес мгновенно вцепился в нее. Пабло, не теряя ни секунды, поднес электрошокер к беззащитной шее собаки. Один разряд, и пес упал, содрогаясь в конвульсиях.   
Пабло почувствовал себя увереннее, устранив это препятствие. Теперь все будет просто.  
- Горацио! Горацио, это ты? – Эйприл спустилась сверху и зашла в комнату.  
Она не увидела Пабло, вжавшегося в стену, рядом с дверным проемом.  
- Горацио? – позвала девушка. – Что-то случилось?  
Она оглядела комнату и, никого не увидев, повернулась, чтобы выйти. Заметив мужчину, который все это время находился у нее за спиной, девушка застыла. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса, крик замер в горле.  
- Нет! Не надо…, - прошептала она, видя, как мужчина надвигается на нее.  
От того, что он не произносил ни звука становилось как-то особенно жутко. От него веяло неизбежностью. – Прошу вас…, - по щекам Эйприл потекли слезы.  
В следующую секунду, руки убийцы сомкнулись на ее шее.

Горацио гнал, как сумасшедший. Машины уступали дорогу, завидев хаммер мчащийся на бешеной скорости. Тех, кто не успел сориентироваться, Горацио просто обгонял, не заботясь о соблюдении правил движения. В голове билась единственная мысль: только бы успеть. И хотя в сердце Горацио теплилась крохотная надежда, что все хорошо, что Эйприл просто не слышала его звонка, холодный рассудок подсказывал, что нужно быть готовым к самому худшему.   
Только сейчас, оказавшись перед лицом того, что он может навсегда потерять Эйприл, он вдруг понял, насколько эта девушка дорога ему. То, что раньше казалось просто симпатией, дружбой неожиданно оказалось… любовью. Лейтенант вспомнил свои слова «Все будет так, как мы захотим». Он произнес их, искренне веря, что это возможно, а теперь все это неожиданно оказалось под ударом. Горацио представил себе Эйприл, ее улыбку, взгляд, в котором читается нежность, ее запах. Нет, он не может позволить, чтобы с ней случилось что-то ужасное! Он должен успеть. Горацио сильнее сжал руль и прибавил скорость.

Лейтенант с визгом затормозил перед собственным домом. Полицейских не было видно, должно быть Вульфа что-то задержало. Кейн выскочил из автомобиля и на секунду замер. На лужайке противоположного дома играли дети, их веселые голоса далеко разносились по залитой безмятежным солнцем улице. Мимо Горацио проехал велосипедист с плеером в ушах. Все вокруг дышало спокойствием и умиротворенностью, и невозможно было предположить, что где-то здесь твориться нечто ужасное. Лейтенанту стало жутко от этого контраста. Понимая, что медлить нельзя, он достал пистолет и осторожно обогнул дом.   
Оказавшись на заднем дворе, он прислушался. Не было слышно ни звука, но атмосфера была такой густой, что, казалось, потрескивала и звенела от напряжения. Осторожно толкнув в дверь, Горацио быстро пересек кухню. Теперь ему открывался вид на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж и гостиную.  
- Отпусти ее. Немедленно, - приказал Горацио.   
Темноволосый мужчина в джинсах и черной футболке слегка повернул голову в сторону лейтенанта. Он мгновенно оценил ситуацию.  
- Пистолет на пол, или ей конец, - процедил он, продолжая сжимать шею девушки.  
Понимая, что у него нет выбора, Горацио подчинился. Медленно положив пистолет на пол, он отшвырнул его ногой, и выпрямился, положив руки на пояс.  
- Так-то лучше, - Пабло отпустил Эйприл и повернулся к лейтенанту.  
Горацио с ужасом смотрел на безжизненное лицо девушки, не замечая наставленного на него пистолета. Послышался вой сирен. Лейтенант перевел на преступника тяжелый взгляд.  
- Смотри-ка, твои друзья уже здесь. Ты сам не смог защитить свою женщину и позвал на помощь!  
Горацио оставил этот выпад без внимания. Ему было безразлично. Взгляд Кейна был прикован к Эйприл. Лейтенант мысленно молил бога о чуде.   
- Ты ответишь за это.  
Это прозвучало как обещание.  
- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся Пабло. – Но вам придется постараться.  
Он приблизился к лейтенанту, и обошел его. Он должен добраться до машины, и тогда у него будет шанс. А этот коп послужит идеальным прикрытием.  
- Вперед, - он ткнул пистолет в бок Горацио. – И без глупостей.  
Они подошли к парадной двери.  
- Открывай, - скомандовал Пабло.  
Оказавшись на крыльце, Пабло увидел пару полицейских машин и два хаммера. Офицеры целились в него, прячась за открытыми дверцами машин.  
- Не двигаться! Брось оружие! – раздались крики.  
- Как в кино, - пробормотал Пабло. – Пропустите меня к машине, или я его прикончу! – выкрикнул он.  
Среди полицейских произошло заминка. В этот миг Пабло вскрикнул от боли и отступил на шаг, отведя пистолет от Горацио.  
- Чертов пес!  
Этих мгновений оказалось достаточно. Лейтенант развернулся и сильным ударом выбил пистолет из руки убийцы. Вслед за этим, он обрушил на него еще несколько рассчитанных ударов, вкладывая в них всю свою боль и ненависть.   
- Горацио! Горацио, прекрати! – подоспевший Вульф попытался образумить начальника.   
Лейтенант остановился, словно опомнившись, и отошел на несколько шагов.  
- Уведите его, - глухо сказал он, глядя, как офицеры надевают на Пабло наручники и поднимают его.  
Преступник улыбнулся распухшими губами, и уважительно посмотрел на лейтенанта. Очевидно, только что произошедшее заставило его изменить свое мнение. Возможно, он все же увидел чистые чувства, которые всегда так ценил, будь то ярость, или любовь.   
- Горацио… - начал Вульф.  
- Вызови скорую, - безжизненным голосом произнес лейтенант.  
- Спасибо, приятель, - Горацио присел рядом с Валентином и погладил его, желая оттянуть момент, когда нужно будет подойти к Эйприл. – Ты здорово помог.  
Пес лизнул руку лейтенанта с разбитыми костяшками, и улегся. Очевидно, что он еще не окончательно пришел в себя, а этот маленький подвиг отнял у него много сил.  
- Горацио, девушка жива! – крикнул Райан.  
Лейтенант почувствовал, что ледяная корка, покрывшая его сердце, лопнула, и кровь снова заструилась по жилам. Стоя на одном колене, он опустил голову и поблагодарил всевышнего, на этот раз внявшего его мольбам.

- Я пошел, увидимся вечером, - Горацио прижался губами к бархатному плечу Эйприл.  
Он уже собрался уходить, но не удержался и заглянул в спальню.  
- Ненавижу, когда ты уходишь, - сонно проворчала она, обняв его за шею. – Ты так вкусно пахнешь, - выдохнула Эйприл, потершись носом о шею лейтенанта.  
- Эйприл, мне правда пора, - пробормотал Горацио, чувствуя, как кровь начинает быстрее бежать по венам.  
Так всегда происходило, стоило ему оказаться рядом с этой удивительной девушкой, перевернувшей его жизнь.  
- Знаю, - с сожалением вздохнула Эйприл. – До вечера, любимый, - она чмокнула Горацио и снова забралась под одеяло.  
Горацио улыбнулся, с нежностью глядя на девушку. Она приоткрыла глаз и хитро глянула на лейтенанта.  
- Что?  
- Я тебя люблю, - искренне сказал Горацио.  
- И я тебя, - Эйприл приподнялась, опираясь на локти.  
Некоторое время они, улыбаясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
- Ты опоздаешь, - напомнила Эйприл.  
- Да, - спохватился Горацио. – Да. До вечера.

Он быстро поцеловал Эйприл и вышел из комнаты.

- Что скажешь? – спросила Эйприл, покружившись перед Валентином. – Думаешь, Горацио понравится?   
Пес одобрительно гавкнул.  
- Я тоже так думаю, - счастливо рассмеялась Эйприл, оглядев себя в зеркале.  
Она действительно чувствовала себя счастливой. И это чувство было таким сильным, чистым и радостным, что порой грозило затопить все вокруг. В такие моменты девушка даже немного стыдилась своего счастья.  
Иногда она с удивлением думала, что еще несколько месяцев назад, и мечтать не смела ни о чем подобном. Но, неожиданно, пережитый кошмар, обернулся самым приятным образом.   
Эйприл нахмурилась, вновь вернувшись мыслями к событиям двухмесячной давности. Мужчина с холодными глазами, сжимающий ее шею, боль, темнота, голос, умоляющий ее вернуться, пробуждение и Горацио.   
Девушка решительно мотнула головой, стараясь отогнать непрошенные воспоминания, не желая омрачать День всех влюбленных. Она поправила приборы на накрытом столе, стараясь отвлечься, но это не помогло. Эйприл подошла к окну и стала смотреть на улицу, прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли рокотание мощного двигателя хаммера Горацио.  
Лейтенант рассказал ей, что преступник осужден, и ей больше ничего не грозит. Как выяснилось на допросах, он преследовал ее по вполне определенной причине. Оказалось, что Эйприл сама того не зная, оказалась свидетельницей разгрузки контейнера с оружием банды. Однако, преступники успели заметили номер ее машины, а уж узнать кому она принадлежит не составило никакого труда. И все же, несмотря на пережитый ужас, иногда Эйприл охватывал панический страх при мысли, что не будь всего этого, она бы никогда не узнала Горацио, его сердца, души, тепла, его нежных и надежных объятий.  
Словно в ответ на ее мысли, вдалеке раздалось знакомое урчание, через минуту около дома затормозил песочный хаммер.

- Спасибо за ужин, все было превосходно, - Горацио отложил льняную салфетку. .  
- Я старалась. Мне хотелось настоящего праздника, - польщено улыбнулась Эйприл. – Ведь у нас не было возможности отпраздновать ни Рождество, ни Новый год.  
- У нас еще будет такая возможность, и не одна, - пообещал Горацио.   
Блики зажженных свечей причудливо трепетали на его лице, придавая взгляду глубину.  
- Я знаю, - Эйприл отвела взгляд, чтобы скрыть навернувшиеся слезы, и сделала вид, что вдыхает аромат цветов, подаренных лейтенантом. – Я уже говорила, что букет великолепен?  
- Да, но это еще не все, - улыбнулся Горацио. – У меня для тебя есть подарок.  
- Какой? – лицо Эйприл озарилось радостным предвкушением.  
Вместо ответа, Горацио встал и вышел из комнаты. Спустя несколько секунд он вернулся с подарком.  
- С Днем Святого Валентина, - он вручил Эйприл подарок и поцеловал.  
- Что там? – поинтересовалась Эйприл, аккуратно разворачивая подарок.  
- Открывай и узнаешь, - Горацио с затаенной радость наблюдал за девушкой, оперившись руками на кресло.  
- Боже мой! – восхищенно выдохнула Эйприл и посмотрела на Горацио. – Я не знаю, что сказать…  
- Я подумал, что пора подвести черту под прошлым. А это могло бы стать хорошим началом. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты зарывала свой талант в землю.  
- А я и не буду. Теперь все будет по-другому, - Эйприл бережно отложила подаренный профессиональный фотоаппарат. – Так, как мы захотим, - она сделала ударение на слове «мы». 

- Замерзла? – заботливо спросил Горацио.  
Они возвратились с прогулки с Валентином, которого нужно было выгуливать не зависимо от того праздник сегодня, или нет.  
- Немного, - призналась Эйприл.  
- Я знаю, что нужно делать, чтобы быстро согреться, - шепнул Горацио, наклонившись к самому ужу девушки.  
Его дыхание щекотала ее шею.  
- Не сомневаюсь, - ухмыльнулась Эйприл, поймав многозначительный взгляд лейтенанта.   
- Ты идешь? – Горацио оглянулся на середине лестницы.  
- Поднимайся, я сейчас, - сказала она, послав ему воздушный поцелуй.  
Валентин слушал это с удовлетворением, написанный на морде, и даже, кажется, улыбался.  
Эйприл подождала, пока Горацио скроется в спальне, а потом присела рядом с собакой. Она взяла его морду в пригоршни и заглянула в преданные умные глаза.  
- Спасибо тебе, - серьезно проговорила она.  
Почему-то она чувствовала необходимость сказать это именно сейчас.   
- Ты спас меня, - она быстро взглянула наверх. - И даже больше.  
Валентин лизнул ее в щеку шершавым языком, словно принимая ее благодарность. Эйприл засмеялась, потрепала его по шелковистой холке и пошла наверх.

- Горацио, - Эйприл тронула мужчину за плечо.  
Он проснулся и с тревогой посмотрел на девушку, сидящую на краю постели.  
- Милая, что случилось? – он сел и с беспокойством посмотрел на заплаканное лицо Эйприл.   
- Я спустилась, чтобы попить, - всхлипнула Эйприл. – Валентин не вышел. Это странно, ты же знаешь, он всегда… - девушка сглотнула, чтобы подавить подступивший комок. – Я стала его искать, на его месте я нашла вот это, - она протянула Горацио застегнутый ошейник.  
Горацио покрутил его в руках. Казалось, что пес просто исчез, а ошейник остался. Это не укладывалось в голове, но, тем не менее, видимо все было именно так.  
- Эйприл, - мягко начал он.  
- Я все обыскала. Куда он делся? - перебила Эйприл, смятенно взглянув на лейтенанта. - Я не понимаю…   
- А может и не нужно? – Горацио прижал к себе расстроенную девушку. - Дары, посланные судьбой, нужно просто принимать, не ища этому объяснений.

**эпилог **

_Нью-Йорк_

Стоя на самом краю одетого в бетон берега, молодой человек смотрел в черную, словно маслянистую, воду городского пруда. В темной, словно бездонной, глади отражались безмятежно-холодные звезды. Парень не испытывал страха перед тем, что собрался совершить. С тех пор, как три месяца назад от рака умерла его жена, с которой они провели 2 счастливых года, жизнь потеряла для него смысл. Он погрузился в вязкий черный вакуум, отделивший его от окружающего мира плотной завесой, которую он, впрочем, не стремился одернуть. Боль потери постепенно уступила место пустоте и безразличию. И вот теперь он решился сделать последний шаг, оборвать свое бессмысленное тягостное существование, в надежде вновь соединиться той, без которой не мыслил себя.  
Молодой человек сделал глубокий вздох, приготовивший шагнуть, когда почувствовал за спиной неуловимое движение. Резко обернувшись, он увидел собаку. Она стояла метрах в пяти и внимательно смотрела на него.  
- Уходи, - сказал молодой человек, снова поворачиваясь лицом к воде. – Иди к своему хозяину.  
Он подождал немного, все также чувствуя на спине пристальный взгляд собаки. Он снова обернулся. Пес сидел на том же месте и выжидающе смотрел на него.  
- Уходи, - снова сказал парень.   
На этот раз в его голосе было уже меньше уверенности.  
- Где твой хозяин? Может, ты потерялся? – поколебавшись, парень отступил от края и сделал несколько шагов к собаке.  
Пес одобрительно посмотрел на него и вильнул хвостом. Молодой человек подошел к собаке и присел с ней рядом. На собаке не было ошейника, но пес был чист и ухожен. Парень задумчиво почесал его за ухом.  
- И что же мне с тобой делать? – спросил он, чувствуя ответственность за эту собаку, неожиданно и странно найденную в ночном парке в столь неподходящий момент.  
- Ладно, - решил парень. – Пойдем со мной, а завтра мы поищем твоего хозяина. Наверняка, он с ума сходит от беспокойства.   
Казалось, пес только этого и ждал. Парень пошел к выходу из Центрального парка, пес спокойно шел рядом с ним. Они вышли на освещенную, пустынную в этот час улицу, и пошли вдоль витрин, оформленных разнообразными сердечками. День Св. Валентина подходил к концу.

40


End file.
